


There

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we there yet?"</p><p>Frank has a question for Jenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, are we there yet?

"Are we there yet?"

Frank was entirely serious as he lay on his side staring at Jenny, his thumb sweeping a path over the smooth skin at her hip. She narrowed her eyes as she grinned at him, evidently not understanding. "I didn't know we were going somewhere," she said and he saw the light dawn in her eyes when he reached down, took her left hand in his. His fingers rubbed the skin at the base of her fourth finger and she swallowed hard. 

"Sure you did," he countered. 

"Frank..." Her voice trailed off and if it had been any other time, he would be hiding a smile - it wasn't often that Jenny was rendered speechless. 

"I asked you before," he reminded her. "You said we weren't there yet. I'm just wondering if you think we're there now? After all..." He removed his hand from her hip. "For better or worse... I think we can tick that off the list."

A smile flitted across Jenny's lips. "Tarrytown is worse... This is better." She pressed herself against him, moved her hips, but Frank wouldn't be so easily distracted. 

"For richer, for poorer... mostly poorer, until I got my job back... In sickness and in health..."

"Does demonic possession count?"

Frank took a split second to wonder how his life had come to the point where that was a serious consideration. Then he nodded. "Definitely."

Jenny's smile turned softer. "To love and cherish?"

"Done." Frank kissed her lips. "And done." He kissed her again. "Til death us do part?" She shuddered and he knew she was remembering a shallow grave on the grounds of Frederick's Manor. 

"So done," she said, kissing him with a fierceness that took his breath away and it was a long time before she let him go. 

When she did, he cupped her face in both hands, kissed her once more, as if for luck. "We are there, Jenny," he told her quietly, eyes locked with hers. "And if you need more time, I'll give you as much time as you need. But we are there."

Slowly, his hands still on her cheeks, he felt her nod. His heart gave a small jolt, electricity flooding through him, gaining strength as she whispered, "Ask me again."

He felt a smile spread across his face and he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, finding his discarded jeans of the night before and pulling them on, tossing the shirt that was beside them over to her. "Get up," he said and she laughed in confusion but she pulled the shirt on her as he explained, "I'm not telling our kids that I proposed to you lying naked in bed." 

Her laugh was loud and delighted, her cheeks pink as he came around to stand in front of her, taking her hand as he dropped down to one knee. "Jennifer Mills... Will you marry me?"

She didn't make him wait for an answer, just nodded and whispered, "Yes."

He kissed her then and they fell onto the bed, clothes summarily discarded, but that was ok. This part of the story wouldn't be shared with the kids - they had to keep something for themselves after all. 


End file.
